


Operação Papais

by vminxrockjin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminxrockjin/pseuds/vminxrockjin
Summary: Onde Park Minhyuk da uma festa de aniversário, comemorando seus 19 anos. Seu irmão mais velho Park Myungjun, convida seu noivo Kim Moonbin e seu cunhado Park Jinwoo para a festa do irmão. No entanto Minhyuk já alterado com a bebida avista de longe um Jinwoo que parecia estar mais sóbrio que o próprio... Aconteceu  tudo muito rápido... Em um instante os dois já estavam tirando as roupas um do outro. E então dominados pelo prazer daquela noite eles vão além do que deviam.E agora que Jinwoo carrega um filho no ventre, sem saber o que fazer ele vai atrás do outro pai do bebê. Apenas para ter a notícia de que o mesmo teria viajado para outro país e que ficaria fora por tempo indefinido.O que será que vai acontecer com Jinwoo com um filho no ventre sendo que o mesmo não tem condições financeiras para criar um?Capítulos Revisados ✅Obs: Sem prévias para atualizaçõesTambém disponível no: Wattpad, Asianfanfics e Ao3{Não copie e sim faça! Plágio é crime!}
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin & Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 8





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sempre percebo que não há muitas fanfics Rockjin e Myungbin, então resolvi fazer uma eu mesma porque eu realmente gosto desses dois casais e imagino que existam outras pessoas que pensam como eu - assim eu espero hehe -. 

3 anos atrás

\- Um, dois, um, dois. - Contava o castanho enquanto segurava na mão do bebê de apenas 7 meses na tentativa deste fazer uma caminhada.

De fato já era para o pequeno Park mostrar algum tipo de gesto por andar, por mais que seja pouco.

\- Vamos Minwo, você consegue. - Disse Park soltando a mão do menino dando um joinha para o moreno entediado que estava junto a ele.

O bebê se manteve equilibrado no máximo 10 segundos antes de cair com o bumbum no chão, dando início a uma carinha de choro. Assim que estava prestes a chorar Jinwoo o pega no colo sacudindo-o levemente.

\- Você está vendo que ele não vai andar certo? - Perguntou Kim com uma expressão irônica desligando a câmera que antes gravava o pequeno em seus primeiros passos, colocando-a no braço do sofá.

\- Você é um ótimo tio sabia? - Park soltou irônico enquanto olhava para o irmão. - Não sei como Mj-hyung conseguiu aturar você todos esses anos sem pedir o término ou cancelar o casamento.

\- É eu sei que sou um tio maravilhoso. - Respondia a pergunta com ironia - E sobre o Mj, isso se chama amor. - Caminhou até o balcão da cozinha olhando em volta. - Tem nada para comer aqui não? - Binnie perguntou indignado abrindo todos armários da cozinha.

Jinwoo é meio irmão de Moonbin, mas ambos já se conheciam antes mesmo dos pais começarem a namorar, então levaram numa boa sobre serem irmãos, afinal eles já se consideravam como tal.

-Tem um saco de batatas chips no armazém.

\- Aí sim mano, é nois parça. - Disse feliz andando até o armazém do pequeno apartamento de seu irmão.

\- Não fale essas gírias dentro da minha casa Binnie. - O castanho disse chamando atenção do mesmo. - Que você não começe a falar essas gírias do seu tio certo pequeno Park? - Falou olhando para o filho que apenas o olhava atento a cada palavra que era dita pelo seu pai - Siga o exemplo do pap-

\- Não siga não criança! Ou vai se tornar um grande idiota. - Disse com o saco de batatas na mão.

\- Mais oras. - Reclamou o menor - Então Binnie como vai meus sobrinhos? - Pergunta brincando com seu filho ainda em seus braços.

\- Eles estão bem. Meus bebês cresceram tão rápido - Fala fazendo cara de choro colocando a mão no peito, atuando estar emocionado.

\- Isso eu tenho que concordar, Woonnie já está com dois anos e Sanha com um, ainda lembro do dia em que você estava de folga e o Mj-hyung teria que ir trabalhar, deixando você tomar conta do Woonnie. Sem saber o que fazer foi direto para minha antiga casa. Naquela época Eunwoo ainda engatinhava - Diz lembrando da criança quando eles invadiram sua casa no final de semana daquele dia.

\- Sim... Mas que dão trabalho dão, aqueles pirralhos pintaram meu rosto enquanto eu dormia você acredita nisso hyung? Quanta ousadia a deles - Diz com o punho levantado a sua frente olhando para cima como se estivesse admirado a criatividade de seus filhos.

\- Teve a quem puxar. - Coloca Minwo no tapete de brinquedo para brincar com seus brinquedos novos dados pelo seu outro tio.

\- Ei!

\- Ué mas eu não estou mentindo. - Não consegue entender o nervosismo do outro.

\- Pa. - Saiu da boca do bebê, produzindo em seguida um som engraçado semelhante ao estourar de uma bolha chamando a atenção do pai.

\- O que disse? - Perguntou o mais velho encarando o bebê que tinha acabado de colocar sentado no chão.

\- Pa... Pa. - Disse erguendo as mãozinhas para o mesmo.

\- Não... Não brinca comigo Minwo! Eu sou cardíaco! - Diz emocionado ouvindo a voz do pequeno.

Park ergueu o menino feliz o balançando de um lado para o outro, enquanto beijava cada canto do seu rosto com alegria.

\- Você falou! Você falou! - O bebê não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas ria totalmente feliz com todo aquele movimento.

Seu bebê havia dito sua primeira palavra, e ela tinha sido pai.

Como esquecer uma noite que deixou marcas permanentes? Jinwoo queria esquecer aquela noite ruim com todas as suas forças, que talvez tenha sido extremamente prazerosa quando aconteceu, mas com certeza, qualquer coisa haver com aquilo o dava calafrios.

Sempre que olhava nos olhos de seu pequeno ele se sentia feliz, mas algo estava errado. Ele se sentia triste ao mesmo tempo? Talvez pelo menino ter o mesmo sorriso de seu pai, os mesmos olhos e a mesma risada que ouviu apenas uma vez, tudo no pequeno o lembrava ao - Que se viram da última vez - moreno.

Fazia três anos. Três anos que Jinwoo deu a luz para aquele serzinho pequenino. E a exatamente três anos, o outro pai de Minwo vulgo Minhyuk deixou ele sozinho com um bebê.

O mesmo nunca deu notícias, apenas avisando para o irmão que ficaria fora por um tempo. Myungjun seu irmão tentava ligar para o mais novo sempre que podia, mas caia na caixa postal, ligou até para avisar que o mesmo teria um filho, mas foi a mesma coisa... Caixa postal...

Uma única memória em especial que Jinwoo tinha era essas palavras:

" Ontem foi incrível... Espero que possamos nos ver novamente em algum dia... Adeus"

Naquela noite foi a primeira e última vez que Jinwoo teria conhecido Park Minhyuk. - apesar dele ser irmão do seu amigo que por acaso é noivo de seu irmão - Ainda que naquela noite, enquanto estava consciente Jinwoo olhou para Minhyuk e viu que ele parecia ser uma pessoa tão boa, sensível e carinhosa.

E por um momento passou pela sua cabeça dele de ter uma família com o moreno.

Flashback on (após a noite)

Park Minhyuk on

Já amanhecendo o mais novo acorda com seu despertador tocando ao extremo e com uma dor de cabeça tremenda desliga-o rapidamente. "Mais que droga de dor de cabeça!" exclamava em pensamentos

O mesmo já irritado olha pro lado se assustando com o homem que estava no outro lado da cama, logo caindo da mesma e batendo a cabeça na cômoda que havia ao seu lado, apenas piorando a dor de cabeça que já por causa da bebida enjerida ontem a noite.

\- Mas que diabos! - Põe a mão no coração - Mas o que esse homem faz aqui?... O que aconteceu ontem?... - Passados alguns minutos olhando para aquele ser menor que ele, consegue finalmente se lembrar do pequeno ocorrido de ontem.

\- Não não não não! Isso não pode ter acontecido né? Eu esqueci de usar camisinha!... E se ele for fértil? Eu tô ferradooo... - Começa a andar de um lado pro outro bagunçado seus cabelos estericamente.

Antes do - Naquela época - avermelhado acordar Minhyuk foi tomar um banho - Afinal ele tinha que ir pegar o avião daqui 3 horas - , visto que este dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, ele pega o lençol cobrindo-o já que o mesmo estava nú.

Após o banho o moreno começa vestir suas roupas apressadamente. Pegando suas últimas peças de roupas colocando na mala que levaria. Antes de sair ele da uma última olhada no avermelhado e com passos curtos vai até a cama onde teria dormido com o outro. Minhyuk senta na mesma apenas para olha-lo de mais perto.

\- Ham - Solta uma risada pequena e anasalada - Que fofo... Bem... Sei que você não está me ouvindo mas irei falar mesmo assim - Se aproxima do menor - "Ontem foi incrível... Espero que possamos nos ver novamente em algum dia... Adeus" - Após ter dito isto ele da um pequeno selar na testa do mais velho, levantando-se ele pega suas coisas finalmente atravessando a porta e logo a fechando atrás de si.

Antes de ir embora, Minhyuk vai até o quarto do irmão abrindo o mesmo se deparando com os Myungjun e Moonbin dormindo de conchinha, e além do mais... Sem roupa.

\- JESUS MYUNGJUN! - Gritava para o mesmo que acordava junto ao seu noivo assustado com a gritaria do outro - Coloca uma roupa logo e me encontra lá em baixo!

\- Mas será que hoje em dia as pessoas não podem nem mais dormir?! - Choramingava no peito descoberto do outro que estava ao seu lado, sendo confortado pelo mesmo.

\- Vai lá ver o que ele quer amor - Fala fazendo carinho na cabeça de Myungjun.

\- Mas eu quero dormir! - Resmunga baixinho.

\- Para de drama e vem logo! - Diz fechando a porta descendo as escadas.

\- Já estou indo, dá para esperar não?

[...]

\- Como assim você está indo viajar? Pra onde? Nossos pais já estão sabendo? - Pergunta para o mais alto.

\- Olha é uma viajem a negócios tá? Estou indo pro Japão. E sim eles já sabem.

\- E por quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

\- É indefinido ainda... Hyung tem outra coisa que quero te contar também. - Coça a nuca envergonhado.

\- Que seja algo bom porfavor. - Suplicava.

\- Então meio que tem um rapaz na minha cama dormindo... Você poderia dar um jeito nele?

\- É O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA NÃO MOLEQUE? - Começa a bater no mesmo - Era para ser uma festa de aniversário, não uma festa de... A você já sabe! - Diz irritado com o irmão mais novo. Myungjun vira para a bancada pegando um copo d'água colocando a mesma.

\- Olha só quem fala. - Resmunga.

\- Falou alguma coisa?

\- Não senhor, estou quietinho aqui, nada com que tenha que se preocupar.

\- Ah bom, achei que tinha ouvido algo. - Fala de canto de olho para o mesmo.

\- Eu preciso ir agora se não perco o avião, tchau hyung - Da um abraço no mesmo - Da um beijo nos meu sobrinho e um abraço no Moonbin-hyung (OBS: apenas Eunwoo tinha sido adotado naquela época). E não esquece de acordar o rapaz que está na minha cama.

\- Ok, ok. Volte logo viu, não vai ficar por lá. - Dá outro abraço no irmão que já estava com pressa - Nossa parece até que não quer ficar aqui desse jeito. - Indignado vê o mesmo correndo até seu carro.

Park Minhyuk off

Park Myungjun on

\- Bom deixo eu lá acordar o ser humano antes que eu esqueça. Sabe a idade chega. - Fala pra si mesmo subindo as escadas.

Myungjun entra no quarto de seu irmão se deparando com o

\- Jinjin...?

\- Onde eu estou?

Park Myungjun off

Flashback off

Atualmente 

Anos havia passado após aquela noite, para Jinwoo no começo aquilo não poderiar ser verdade, afinal homens não podem dar a luz a bebês. Era o que ele pensava até descobrir que sim, homens podem engravidar, portanto que seja fértil eles podem ter filhos.

Jinwoo de início não entendia como isso era possível, passou meses em psiquiatras já que estava assustado com tudo que estava acontecendo consigo.

Quando conseguiu se estabilizar com a gravidez após os vários dias de psiquiatria, seu bebê nasceu. Um menino saudável e bonito, porém que tinha todos os traços de seu pai.

Nas primeiras semanas Jinwoo teve dificuldades para cuidar do pequeno mesmo com a ajuda que recebia de amigos e familiares, ele nunca havia cuidado de uma criança crescida, imagina de um bebê. Tinha vezes que ele cuidava de Eunwoo e Sanha, mas nada tão grande assim.

Ele não sabia como segurar ou fazer uma mamadeira e sentia seus pelos se eriçarem ao pensar em todas as fraldas sujas que já havia trocado.

Jinwoo não odiava o menino pelo contrário, ele amava com todas suas forças e faria de tudo para proteger aquele frágil garoto.

Ele viu cada fase do pequeno, da primeira palavra, a primeira frase, do primeiro passo, a correria na sala de estar, do primeiro dente que nasceu, ao primeiro arrancado, do primeiro aniversário à seu agora aniversário de 4 anos.

\- Parabéns para você, parabéns para você, parabéns para o Min, parabéns para você! - todos os amigos - Do bairro - de Minwo e Jinwoo cantavam parabéns para o mesmo no salão de festas do prédio onde os mesmos moravam.

Minwo estava animado com sua festinha, mas estava quase morrendo de timidez. Mesmo que tímido batia suas palminhas feliz.

\- Feliz Aniversário Min! - Disse Eunwoo com seu pequeno presente em mãos e um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios. Primo de Minwoo.

Assim como Jinwoo, seu irmão foi pai, junto com seu ainda atual noivo Kim Myungjun que adotaram seus pequenos sobrinhos, há seis anos atrás. Primeiro foi Eunwoo e depois de um ano Sanha havia sido adotado. Os dois só não se casaram porque Myungjun queria a todo custo que seu irmão estivesse presente no dia do seu casamento, e até lá ele continuaria noivo de Moonbin, mas Myungjun já se considerava esposo de Moonbin então já havia trocado seu nome de Park para Kim.

\- Obrigado Woonnie! - Min agradeceu com um sorriso simpático.

\- Por que não vai brincar com as crianças? - Ofereceu Jinwoo empurrando os dois pequenos.

\- Tá bom pai! - Exclamou abraçando seu pai e correndo em direção às outras crianças que brincavam de pega-pega.

Minwo sempre foi um menino educado porém bagunceiro, se machucava frequentemente mas sempre pedia desculpas ao pai pelo que fazia de errado.

\- Crescem tão rápido. - Diz Moonbin colocando a mão no ombro do mesmo.

Quando Binnie descobriu que ia ser pai, ficou feliz porém desesperado, ele era uma pessoa totalmente imatura e Jinwoo foi uma das pessoas que mais o ajudou.

\- Seus filhos só tem de cinco a seis anos não seja dramático. - Diz o Park rindo da cara séria de Moonbin.

\- Ah cala sua boca idiota. - Riu o moreno junto ao hyung.

Por mais adultos que sejam, eles pareciam dois adolescentes super infantis quando estavam na presença um do outro.

\- Amor me ajuda aqui por favor! - Gritou Myungjun da cozinha fazendo Moonbin virar a cabeça de leve.

\- Já volto brother. - Disse dando leve batidas nas costas de Jinwoo e indo atrás da sua outra metade.

Jinwoo sempre pensou em arrumar um homem, também ele não podia ser um pai solteiro para sempre e Min vivia perguntando porque não tinha outro papai. Nessas horas Jinwoo apena disfarçava dizendo que não tinha tempo para começar a namorar.

Mas também não era mentira, esteve ocupado com outras coisas mais importantes para correr atrás de um namoro. Ele tinha Min para cuidar e logo precisaria colocar ele na escola o que faria Jinwoo ter que pagar ainda mais contas bancárias, e já não tinha dinheiro suficiente para sustentar seu filho.

\- Não me pega, não me pega! - Minwo disse correndo pela casa enquanto seus amigos corriam atrás dele eufóricos.

Jinwoo nunca entendia como as crianças podiam ter tanta energia.

\- Cuidado para não cair! - O mesmo gritou para seu filho que apenas continuava a correr. Foi só Jinwoo falar que o mesmo tropeça nos próprios pés fazendo com que o menino caísse de joelhos no chão - Eu não avisei?! - Corre até o filho o pegando no colo, já que o mesmo fazia uma carinha de choro.

[...]

\- Da próxima vez corra mais devagar, ou preste mais atenção! - Disse limpando a ferida que continha no joelho do menor.

\- Desculpa pai.- Min disse de cabeça baixa e uma voz manhosa.

\- Eu te perdoo dessa vez, só que tente tomar cuidado para não se machucar novamente entendeu? - Perguntou dando um beijo na testa de seu filho.

\- Entendi! - Exclamou com animação.

Jinwoo achava incrível como a felicidade do menino podia curar qualquer uma de suas feridas tão facilmente, e o ver sorrindo e correndo com seus amigos novamente o deixava feliz.

\- Você está bem? Se machucou muito? - Sanha perguntou preocupado apontando para o leve vermelhinho no Band-Aid do menino.

\- Eu estou bem sim! - Minwo disse.

\- Filhos temos que ir, bora vamo pa casa. - Moonbin dizia segurando na mão de Myungjun com um sorriso ladino.

\- Não! Vamos ficar mais um tempinho por favor papai! - Resmungou Sanha já puxando a camiseta do mesmo.

\- Já está ficando tarde, e todos já foram embora.- Falou Junnie - E outra seu irmão já está quase dormindo em pé. - Se agacha a altura do menino.

\- Mas eu não quero ir! Woonnie-hyung é muito preguiçoso por isto está com sono. - Disse fazendo birra cruzando os braços.

\- Não vejo problema dele ficar aqui. - Falou Jinwoo calmo sorrindo para o menor.

\- Viu papai! O tio disse que posso ficar! - Exclamou animado sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Uma coisa que Jinwoo tinha certeza era que Kim Yoon Sanha era igual a Myungjun, se não o conhecesse tão bem diria que ele era filho legítimo do moreno, seu pai era animado e disposto para tudo, talvez só um pouquinho preguiçoso.

\- Não quero deixar seu tio Jinnie ocupado demais. - Moonbin disse bagunçado o cabelo do mesmo.

Moonbin sabia que era difícil para o irmão ser um pai solteiro de um menino agitado de agora 4 anos, apenas não queria dar mais preocupações para o mesmo .

\- Deixa ela ficar tio Binnie! - Pronúnciou-se Min usando seus aegyos. - Eu juro que ele estará na sua casa amanhã. - Falou pulando em seu tio.

\- E como vai levar ele de volta? - Moonbin perguntou se divertindo com a situação, com Minwoo em seus braços.

\- Eu posso dirigir o carro do papai, tenho certeza que ele deixaria. - Disse determinado.

Jinwoo que bebia um pouco d'água se engasga começando a tossir várias e várias vezes, recebendo de Mj-hyung tapinhas nas costas.

\- E como você tem certeza que seu papai deixaria? - Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria para o mesmo.

\- Porque papai é muito bondoso com as pessoas, e Sanha é muito fofo e medroso para ficar longe dos seus papais e Eunwoo-hyung! - Disse o menor aquecendo os corações dos adultos presentes com um sorrindo.

Moonbin por sua vez olhou para Jinwoo mais uma vez e sussurrou um "Tem certeza disso?" fazendo o castanho afirmar com um joinha, já que estava tentando estabilizar a respiração.

\- Certo - Disse sorrindo. - Mais amanhã cedo quero meu filho em casa, feito Min? - Perguntou brincando com o pequeno nariz do garoto.

\- Feito! - Falou animado enquanto sorria para seu tio.

\- Omma! Quelo domi... - Eunwoo levantou os bracinhos pedindo colo a Mj. "Omma" foi um apelido carinhoso que Woonnie chamava seu pai, já que ele realmente parecia com uma.

\- Meu filho, nós já estamos indo embora pequeno. - Falou pegando Woonnie nos braços. - Vamos amor? - Perguntou para o mais alto.

\- Sim, tchau pequeno - Moonbin colocou o mesmo no chão.

\- Ei, eu não sou pequeno!

\- Ok, ok. Então tchau Sr.Grandalhão - Diz tocando a ponta do narizinho de Min.

\- Agora melhorou. - Com um sorriso grande da um abraço no tio, longo correndo para Myungjun dando outro no mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade, já que ele segurava seu primo Eunwoo. - Tchau titio, tchau Woonnie-hyung. - acena para eles.

\- Até amanhã papais - Sanha pula contente recebendo beijos de cada um deles. 

Agora que seu hyung e seu irmão tinham ido embora, Jinwoo sabia muito bem que aquelas duas crianças bagunceiras podiam virar a casa de cabeça para baixo, por assim dizer, mas fazia semanas desde a última vez que Sanha veio dormir em sua casa. E agora o mesmo estava em uma empolgação maior que a do filho.

\- Papai podemos ir brincar lá fora? - Perguntou o menino puxando um pouco a blusa de seu pai.

\- Claro, mas quero os dois lá em cima em 10 minutos, pedirei para os seguranças ficarem de olho. E outra, toma cuidado que já está escurecendo e vocês podem cair e se machucar, e o senhor não quer que isso aconteça novamente certo Minwo? - Recebe uma confirmação vindo dos dois. - Está bem, eu vou fazer a comida de vocês. - Disse Jinwoo.

\- Mas você não sabe cozinhar pai! - Min disse debochando de seu pai.

\- Eu sou seu pai garoto, me respeita! - Jinwoo disse tentando segurar o sorriso que insistia em se formar no rosto do castanho.

O menino soltou um pequeno riso e correu até o lado de fora do salão junto com primo enquanto Jinwoo fica sorrindo olhando para o nada.

Ele apenas pensa em como sua vida é maravilhosa com aquele menino.

[...]

Talvez seu filho estivesse certo, Jinwoo não tinha absolutamente nenhuma habilidade na cozinha e na maioria das vezes, pedia uma pizza ou algo do tipo no jantar. Por isso estava na porta da casa da vizinha.

Jinwoo se sentiu decepcionado com sigo mesmo, será possível que ele não consiga cozinhar ao menos um miojo direito?

\- Eu posso fazer isso! - Disse determinado a pedir para a vizinha ajudá-lo a fazer o jantar para as duas crianças.

A mesma já estava velha, e às vezes rabugenta mas era uma boa senhora. Jinwoo bateu na porta esperando alguns segundos até alguém aparecer.

\- Jinwoo-sii, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou o neto da vizinha com um sorriso doce.

\- Sua avó está? - Pergunta meio tímido apontando para dentro de sua casa.

\- Está sim, por que?- Pergunta um pouco curioso.

\- Será que eu poderia falar com ela? - Perguntou o castanho sorrindo.

\- Pode sim.Vó! - Grita o menino enquanto retribui o sorriso.- Ela já vai vir, não quer entrar? - Oferece.

\- Ah, não eu só preciso de um favor. - Diz o castanho passando a mão na nuca.

\- Entendo. - Fala dando espaço para sua avó que logo aparece atrás dele.

\- O que foi Jinnie-sii? - Pergunta a senhora sorrindo para o homem.

\- Será que a senhora pode me ajudar com uma coisa? - Diz ainda tímido.

\- Quer ajuda para fazer comida? - Fala com uma de suas mãos na cintura.

\- Como sabe?! - Jinwoo pergunta surpreso.

\- Senti o cheiro de queimado.- Afirma sorrindo.- Vamos lá, te ajudo com isso.

\- Sério? Obrigada senhora Kim. - Sorri animado.

\- Jonhyu olhe a casa para mim! - Pede gritando ao neto.

\- Certo vovó! - Grita de volta fazendo sua avó sorrir.

Junhyu tinha acabado de chegar de uma viagem a Orlando e como não queria voltar a sua terra Natal tão cedo, decidiu visitar a sua avó por algumas semanas. Jinwoo não era tão conhecido, mas ele e Jonhyu podiam se considerar melhores amigos, contando sempre um com o outro.

[...]

\- Como consegue fazer algo tão delicioso senhora Kim?- Perguntou Minwo com molho de macarrão formando um pequeno bigode abaixo se seu nariz.

\- Eu não sei. - Disse a mais velha dando de ombros.

\- Isso está tão bom! - Disse Sanha todo sujo de macarrão.

\- Obrigado San. - Disse soltando um sorriso doce para o pequeno menino.

\- Obrigado vovó. - Falou Jinwoo um pouco menos preocupado.

Jinwoo e a senhora Kim se conheciam a quatro anos, e ele não tinha problema em chamá-la de vovó.

\- Por nada querido, mas você tem que aprender a cozinhar seu cabeça oca! - Disse dando um peteleco na testa do castanho.

\- Ai isso doeu! - Falou passando a mão em sua testa.

\- Era para doer! - Brigou. - Agora senão se incomoda, eu vou indo antes que Jonhyu ache que abandonei ele.- Disse fazendo todos presentes darem risadas.

\- Até mais senhora Kim. - Acenou vendo a mais velha sair pela porta com um sorriso.

[...]

\- O papai ama as estrelas. - Comentou Min com San apontando para os adesivos brilhantes no teto de seu quarto.

\- O senhor gosta delas tio Jin?- Perguntou Sanha deitado no colchão embaixo da cama de Min.

\- Eu só não gosto, eu amo elas! - Disse levantando-se de onde se sentava para cobrir as crianças.

\- Por que? - Questiona o mesmo.

\- Como? - Jinwoo pergunta olhando para o sobrinho.

\- Por que gosta das estrelas? - Sanha perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

\- Ah, elas me acalmam, e me fazem pensar. - Disse com um sorriso sereno.

\- Ah entendi.- O moreno falou retribuindo o sorriso.

\- Agora vão dormir que já está tarde. - Disse caminhando até a porta após dar um beijo na testa de cada um.

\- Boa noite Papai. - Falou Minwo em meio a um bocejo.

\- Boa noite tio Jin. - Disse fechando os olhinhos.

\- Boa noite crianças. - Respondeu o acastanhado fechando a porta.

[...]

\- Acha que o papai vai gostar? - Perguntou Minwo olhando para seu tio Binnie que preparava junto ao mesmo um delicioso bolo de chocolate.

Minwo estava tão animado com a idéia de fazer um bolo para seu pai.

Min adorava as comidas que seus dois tios faziam, eram sempre tão gostosas e eles sempre eram tão carinhosos com o menor.

Na maior parte do tempo em que Jinwoo trabalhava de meio período no café mais conhecido do bairro - que por sua vez era deveras agitado e cansativo - , Moonbin cuidava de Min.

\- Acabou o Leite... - Disse com a mão na nuca e uma expressão desconfortável.

\- Então vamos às compras! - Disse Min animado com a idéia.

O pequeno adorava o supermercado, era tão grande e tinha tantas coisa em um só lugar.

\- Vou chamar seu tio Myungjun para nós ajudar. - Binnie disse pegando seu telefone.

\- Vou trocar de roupa então! - Exclamou olhando para seu pijama dos Minions.

\- Precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou recebendo uma negação vindo do menino. - Tem certeza?

\- Tenho! - E correu para seu quarto rapidamente.

Minutos depois Minwo estava vestido com uma camiseta de manga comprida listrada de preto e branco, como uma outra camiseta de manga curta preta com a estampa do Doraemon por cima, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis da vans. Apesar do pouco dinheiro que recebia Jinwoo se esforçava para dar tudo de melhor ao filho, seja em roupas ou em comida.

[...]

\- Vou levar esse, e esse. - Min enchia o carrinho junto aos seus dois primos ao seu lado. Myungjun não tinha escolha a não ser trazer seus dois filhos, afinal não iria deixar duas crianças sozinhas em casa.

Os três fazendo compras como adulto era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, algumas pessoas até paravam para brincar e apertar as bochechas dos mesmos.

\- Vocês vão falir o Myungjun. - Reclamou o moreno vendo que as crianças estavam para pegar outro carrinho.

\- Eu hein, você que vai pagar Moonbin. - Myungjun disse despreocupado. - Esqueceu que eu sou o convidado aqui? - Debochou do noivo.

\- Mas é claro meu amor. - Deu um sorriso falso para o mesmo. O outro apenas ria da cara dele já que as crianças continuaram a colocar mais coisas dentro do segundo carrinho fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

Podemos dizer que a visão de Moonbin não é muito boa como a de uma águia, mas o que ele via no corredor de bebidas alcoólicas era alguém que seus olhos podiam reconhecer muito bem.

\- Amor aquele não é o seu... - Binnie tocou o ombro do castanho fazendo-o prestar atenção.

\- Irmão?... - Surpreso abriu a boca em um perfeito "O"

Park Minhyuk estava de volta...

Continua?...

Capítulo Revisado ✅


	2. Dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Amor aquele não é seu... - Binnie tocou o ombro do castanho fazendo-o prestar atenção.
> 
> \- Irmão?... - Surpreso abriu a boca em um perfeito "O"
> 
> Park Minhyuk estava de volta...

\- Amor aquele não é seu... - Binnie tocou o ombro do castanho fazendo-o prestar atenção.

\- Irmão?... - Surpreso abriu a boca em um perfeito "O"

Park Minhyuk estava de volta...

Depois de ter passado tanto tempo Myungjun não conseguia acreditar no que via, Minhyuk estava bem a sua frente. O mesmo havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Parecia estar mais forte, seus bíceps agora estavam mais ressaltados de seu corpo, seu cabelo também havia mudado, seus fios antes menor estava maior e sua cor antes acinzentados agora havia mudado para um tom castanho escuro com mechas claras. 

Minhyuk vestia uma camiseta social preta em um terno igualmente todo preto. Ao seu lado direito ele era acompanhado por uma mala média, onde provavelmente seus pertences estavam sendo guardados e carregados.

Já o coração de Myungjun pulava de emoção com a pessoa a frente. Agarrando seu lado esquerdo da camisa que usava Myungjun tentava por sua vez acalmar o coração a todo todo custo, já que este praticamente estava prestes a explodir diferentes tipos de emoções. 

A passos lentos Myungjun caminha até o irmão, que após pensar inúmeras vezes que nunca mais o veria, ele finalmente estava ali, diante de si, vivo e respirando.

Ao chegar perto do mais novo Myungjun simplesmente explode, depois de tempos ter guardado todas suas angustias para si mesmo.

\- Por onde andou todo esse tempo?! Por que demorou tanto para voltar?!! - Perguntou já com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Com a pergunta repentina dirigida a si Minhyunk em seu lugar pula de susto virando-se imediatamente para trás com uma feição assustada e talvez só um pouquinho raivosa, mas que logo foi suavizando-a ao perceber quem era.

\- Hyung! Quanto tempo! Eu senti tanta a sua falta! - Com o sorriso de orelha a orelha o abraça de forma carinhosa como há muito tempo não o abraçava, mas não se esquecendo de apertar-lo fortemente e levantar o mesmo, fazendo com que os pés do menor flutuacem no ar.

E sem aguentar as saudades que Myungjun guardava por três longos anos ele desaba em lágrimas nada finas no peito do mais novo.

De longe Moonbin assistia o reencontro emocionante entre os dois irmãos, um sorriso era estampado em seu rosto, ele sabia o quanto seu noivo havia sofrido por ficar longe do irmão. Myungjun era muito apegado e ciumento com sua família. No início ele ficou normal com a viagem do irmão, mas depois de duas semanas notou que não conseguia ficar muito tempo afastado das pessoas que amava principalmente do mesmo, o qual cuidou e ensinou o certo e o errado para ele desde criança como se fosse seu próprio filho. E pensar que hoje ele já tinha seus dois filhos e seu quase marido ao seu lado.

Mas uma coisa o deixava preocupado, Minhyuk ainda não sabia sobre seu suposto filho, e ele não sabia como o outro iria reagir. Então achou melhor levar as crianças de volta consigo, logo mandando uma mensagem para Myung, informando sua saída do mercado com os pequeninos.

De: Kim Moonbin

Para: O amor da sua vida

\- Levei as crianças comigo... Não sei como seu irmão irá ficar sobre Minwo, mas por precaução estou levando ele de volta para a casa de Jinwoo.

\- Caso ele pergunte sobre os sobrinhos ou sobre mim apenas fale que eu fui trabalhar e que Eunwoo está na casa de algum coleguinha junto com o Sanha. Ah é mesmo! Ele provavelmente não deve saber de Sanha, então aproveite e conte a ele.

\- Isso é verdade! Acho que ele ficará surpreso. Bom... E o que eu falo quando estiver indo para casa de Jinwoo?

\- Diga para ele que você vai pegar os meninos quando estiver vindo.

\- Esta bem... Amor... Acha melhor contarmos que Minhyuk voltou á Jinwoo?

\- Por enquanto acho melhor não. Conheço muito bem meu irmão... Ele não saberá como contar ao Minwoo, afinal ele mal conhece o pai do próprio filho para contar algo, e isso o sobrecarregará ainda mais...

\- E quando iremos contar? Isso não pode durar para sempre!

\- Eu também não sei quando falarmos para ele... Mas por enquanto vamos ficar quietos quanto a isso. E esperar o momento certo, hum?

\- Mas meu bem, Jinwoo já sofreu bastante e meu sobrinho também... Não é melhor contar a eles agora?

\- Vamos apenas esperar que tudo se estabilize... Minhyuk acabou de voltar também, e você precisa ter seu tempo com ele para matar as saudades. Em breve essa história se resolverá, então não se preocupe esta bem pequeno?

\- Esta bem. Obrigado amor por me tranquilizar. Te amo!! Beijos!!

\- Eu te amo mais!! Um bilhão de beijos para você amor!!

Fim da conversa

\- Com quem você está falando? Não sai desse celular para ficar com seu irmão que não vê faz tempo. - Pergunta para o menor que teclava rapidamente em seu celular da nova geração.

\- Com Moonbin, vou ter que pegar os meninos na casa de um coleguinha hoje.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não vejo meu sobrinho, já deve estar tão grand- Espere aí! - Minhyuk se corta imediatamente ao analisar novamente a fala do irmão. - Como assim "pegar os meninos"? Não vai me dizer que você teve outro filho! - Ao olhar para o irmão teve a confirmação logo em seguida por um balançar de cabeça vindo do mesmo. - Ótimo! Outro pirralho para puxar meus cabelos como Woonie fazia antigamente! 

\- Pare de drama Minhyuk! Ele puxava seu cabelo com motivos, você simplesmente não deixava a pobre criança dormir em paz! - Da um leve soquinho em seu braço - E outra, Sanha é muito dócil e fácil de conquistar, mas também é muito iperativo, de vez enquado eu dou uns puxões de orelha nele. - Um pequeno sorriso era preenchido em seu rosto o que não passou despercebido pelo irmão - Ele é um ano mais novo que Eunwoo, sempre está colado a ele. É um amor de pessoa com Binnie, mas comigo... Ele só sabe aprontar, me tira do sério! Mas nunca vou deixar de ama-lo!!

\- Pelo que me lembro Eunwoo era a mesma coisa, só que ao inverso, um amor de pessoa com você e uma pestinha com Binnie-hyung. - Solta leves risadas. - Sinceramente sem nem conhecê-lo, eu já gostei do meu mais novo sobrinho, ele é um dos meus. Descobri que ficar te atormentando talvez seja um dos nossos hobbys! - Dessa vez Minhyuk solta gargalhadas, logo ganhanhando tapas por todo que é lado vindo de Myungjun.

\- Você não mudou absolutamente nada, continua o mesmo engraçadinho de sempre. - Cruza os braços irritado.

\- Mas e então... Você e o Moonbin como andam? Já se casaram? - Pergunta ao seu hyung. 

\- Estamos bem, mas ainda não nos casamos... - Responde tristonho com um biquinho formatado em seus lábios. - Mas eu já sou considerado como um Kim e as crianças também. - Por fim um sorriso voltou ao seu rosto.

\- Que bom. - Sorri. - Mas hyung... Por que vocês não se casaram? - Perguntou com a maior burrice do mundo.

\- Você está brincando comigo certo? Ou está me achando com cara de palhaço? Eu por acaso tenho algum nariz vermelho em meu rosto?! - Olha para o maior com um olhar mortal.

\- N-não hyung... Estou perguntando porque eu realmente não sei. - Gageja dando um passo para trás.

\- Você quer saber por que? - Se aproxima.

\- S-sim... 

\- COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IA ME CASAR COM A PESSOA QUE EU MAIS AMO NO MUNDO SEM MEU ÚNICO IRMÃO NA MINHA CERIMÔNIA?! ANDA PARK MINHYUK RESPONDA!! - Explode de raiva enquanto segurava o colarinho da camiseta social do maior. Nesse nível do patamar pessoas curiosas e fofoqueiras paravam para verem a cena, enquanto outras apenas ignoravam e continuavam a traçar seus caminhos.

\- E-está bem! M-me desculpe hyung, e-eu s-sinto muito... N-não foi por querer... H-hyung você está... Me... Sufocando... - Quando Myungjun percebe o que estava fazendo ele imediatamente solta o irmão deixando-o respirar novamente.

\- Ohh desculpe! Está melhor?! - Preocupação podia ser ouvida em sua voz.

\- Estou... - Soltou um tosse.

\- Desculpa Minhyuk não foi minha intenção...

\- Não foi nada... Você estava certo hyung. - Um sorriso triste foi estampado em seus lábios. - A culpa é minha por ter ficado tanto tempo longe e ter arruinado seu casamento. - Era notável que sua voz transbordava culpa e arrependimentos. - Eu devo ser uma pessoa horrível mesmo... - Resquícios de lágrimas eram possível ver em seus olhos caramelados.

\- Hey hey, não foi sua culpa... - Abraça Minhyuk. - Está tudo bem agora. Você está de volta certo? Imprevistos acontecem. Não se culpe por bobeiras, vamos lá Minhyuk, desde quando você se tornou tão sentimental hum? 

\- Desde que eu descobri que terei um segundo sobrinho para puxar meus cabelos! E agora será duas vez mais difícil, por serem DUAS crianças para cuidar quando você e Moonbin tiverem que fazer sei lá o que da vida! - Faz uma careta de choro.

\- Ah Minhyuk! Pare de brincadeiras, parece até com uma criança! - Desfere um tapa em seu ombro.

\- Por isso mesmo hyung, eu já me pareço com uma! Eu mal sei me cuidar direito, e agora eu não vou ter condições e muito menos paciência de ser tio de duas crianças! Imagina só quando eu for pai! Minha esposa não vai estar cuidando de uma criança, e sim de duas crianças! 

\- S-sei... - Lentamente concorda com a cabeça. Por um momento Myungjun se sentiu muito tenso com as últimas palavras vindo de Minhyuk. Um friosinho passou em sua barriga, conseguia até mesmo sentir seu suor escorrendo do pescoço, atravessando o colarinho da camiseta e por fim indo caminho a baixo de seu tórax nada definido.

\- Você teve coragem em ter dois filhos sendo tão novo hyung. Eu certamente nunca seria assim como você foi, ainda não estou pronto para ser pai, ia ser um pesadelo para mim se eu tivesse um filho agora não é mesmo? - Questiona.

\- S-sim é v-verdade... Você s-seria muito desastrado com um bebê no colo... Deixaria ele cair no instante em que estivesse no seus braços... - Myungjun automaticamente se lembrou de seu sobrinho. O menino serelepe que vivia perguntando sobre seu outro pai, o qual sentia saudades sem nem mesmo o conhecer. 

No momento Myungjun se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por esconder algo tão sério quanto a isso para o mais novo, que mal sabia que tinha uma replica de si mesmo em formato de mini pessoa, com a personalidade de Jinwoo, esperto e amoroso. Minwo era uma criança de ouro, e ele não merecia sofrer com o afastamento dos pais.

\- Você está bem hyung? Você parece estar tenso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Ahn? Ah! Estou bem, estou bem... Só estou preocupado os meninos, não gosto de ficar longe deles por tanto tempo.

\- Isso por acaso não foi uma indireta foi? - Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não imagina que isso. - Ironia podia ser sentida em seu tom de voz.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas...

\- Tudo bem Minhyuk. Acho que devemos ir em bora não?

\- Verdade, já são quase 11:30.

Juntos caminhavam até o caixa para pagarem suas mercadorias, no final das contas Moonbin havia deixado um carrinho cheio para Myungjun pagar.

\- Ah mais ele me paga quando eu vê-lo. - Myungjun resmunga entre dentes. 

\- O que disse? Eu não consegui te ouvir. 

\- Só estava falando comigo mesmo, nada de mais.

\- Hmm entendo... Hyung... Você por acaso está fazendo a compra do mês? - Pergunta descaradamente olhando para o carrinho do irmão que só faltava transbordar de tão cheio.

\- Por que? - Responde com outra pergunta logo notando para onde o olhar do mais novo era dirigido, vulgo seu carrinho. - A isso. É só para a semana mesmo. - Fala indiferente, afinal ele já estava acostumado mesmo.

\- Isso não pode ser possível, você está brincando comigo né? - Seus olhos quase que saltavam para fora de tão arregalados que eles estavam. - Você não está convivendo com pessoas normais e sim com bichos famintos, sério. 

\- Como se você não fosse um deles não é mesmo? - Solta uma risada abafada. - Mas agora você pode me responder uma única coisinha?

\- Mas é claro!

\- Sei que você avisou que ficaria fora por tempo indefinido, mas eu quero saber que tipo de viagem a negócios foi essa que você nem me ligava ou pelo menos atendia seu celular para manter contato comigo. Assim você por acaso sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado com a sua pessoa? Sabe quantas noites eu passei em claro por sua causa, ou quantas noites eu acordava chorando sendo consolado milhares e milhares de vezes por Moonbin? Eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha morrido! - E mais uma vez suas emoções estavam a flor da pele, e agora seus olhos estavam cheios d'água prontos para serem transbordados.

\- Calma, calma. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter ficado longe de você por esse tempo todo, mas eu também tive meus motivos. - O abraçou de lado. - Vamos, eu explico melhor quando chegarmos em casa.

Minhyuk paga suas compras e a do seu irmão - a qual não saiu nada barata -, mas queria pelo menos fazer essa gentileza a ele.

Meia hora mais tarde...

\- F-foi isso que a-aconteceu h-hyung... - Minhyuk se escondia de seu irmão atrás do sofá.

\- O senhor está querendo me dizer que sua viagem de negócios que durou três anos... Eram na verdade... Por causa de empréstimos que você fez com as pessoas que diziam ser seus amigos... As quais vieram e ameaçaram você e sua família de morte se não devolvesse o dinheiro dentro do prazo, o qual você atrasou de pagar?! - Recebe uma confirmação vinda do mais novo. - Eu não consigo entender. Por quais razões para ter feito esses empréstimos hein Minhyuk?... Você precisava de dinheiro para que? Para dar suas saídas por aí encher a cara e ficar com qualquer uma ou um que encontrasse, era para isso que precisava de dinheiro? Colocando toda a sua família em risco de vida... Você pelo menos pensou no que nossos pais acharam disso? 

\- H-hyung eu posso explicar-

\- Não me interrompa, eu não terminei de falar. - Encosta no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala. - Estou realmente muito decepcionado com você Minhyuk... Por tudo que você fez... Sério, você ao menos tinha consciência do que estava fazendo? Das consequências onde tudo isso iriam chegar? Se queria tanto dinheiro assim por que não pediu para o papai, você sabe o quanto ele tem guardado. Mas não, você preferiu o jeito mais difícil. Talvez eu não estava totalmente errado em pensar que você estaria morto, por que isso na realidade, quase aconteceu... Nunca esperei isso vindo de você Minhyuk... - Sua voz agora era de pura tristeza e um pouco de desgosto. - E para piorar... A única maneira que você tinha de me contatar, pelo seu celular você acabou por perde-lo em uma boate, enquanto transava aproveitando os enormes prazeres que sentia com sabe se lá quem... - Enquanto Myungjun falava ele mal notou que agora lágrimas grossas escorriam uma atrás da outra de seus olhos. - E vem me dizer que não se lembrava de como era meu número... Por isso você não me ligou... Não ligou para a pessoa que talvez estava mais preocupada do que os próprios pais...

\- Hyung... Não chore... - Aos poucos saia de trás do sofá notando que Myungjun não estava mais enfurecido pela raiva quando soube da real verdade de sua viagem, mas muito pelo contrário agora ele estava chorando sem nem mesmo perceber, e isso tudo era sua culpa. - Por favor hyung... Não chore... Por favor, não chore, não chore... Foi tudo culpa minha... Eu coloquei nossas vidas em risco, eu coloquei a vida dos seus filhos, os meus sobrinhos em risco sendo eles apenas crianças inocentes, coloquei a vida do meu cunhado em risco e a vida do papai e da mamãe também estavam em jogo... - Com a voz embargada pelo choro caminha até Myungjun abraçando o mesmo em um abraço apertado e reconfortante que de início foi recusado, mas que logo foi retribuído com a sua insistência. - Se tem tem alguém aqui que deve sofrer esse alguém sou eu... Então hyung, por favor não derrame mais suas lágrimas por mim... - Passa os polegares em ambas bochechas do mais velho as limpando da água que escorriam dos seis olhos.

\- O que... O que você tinha na cabeça aquela época? - Pergunta con um soluço que já estava entalado em sua garganta faz tempo. - Me responda, o que se passava na sua cabeça? - Levanta a cabeça para olha-lo melhor.

\- Eu também não sei hyung... Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo... Eu só queria beber e curtir com os amigos... Na verdade... Esse tempo todo... Eu nunca soube o que estava fazendo da vida... - Myungjun podia olhar em seus olhos e dizer que tudo o que ele falava era a mais pura verdade, não havia nenhum resquícios de mentira. Seus olhos escuros transpareciam bem isso, mas também transpareciam o solidão e o quanto já sofreu em tão pouco tempo de vida. - Sabe hyung, agora eu estive pensando que pelo menos eu tive um pouco de sanidade e consciência de não ter te feito ser titio ainda. - Disse de um jeito brincalhão para mudar um pouco o ambiente triste para um mais alegre.

E novamente Myungjun sentiu aquela queimação em seu estômago, ele havia ficado tenso mais uma vez. Não sabia se iria conseguir ficar muito tempo sem contar a Minhyuk de seu sobrinho, isso séria muito difícil para si. Mas ele também estava com medo que seu irmão rejeitasse Jinwoo e seu próprio filho assim que o contasse.

\- Engraçado você ha ha ha. - Myungjun forçou uma risada deixando um Minhyuk totalmente assustado, aquela risada era tremendamente assustadora para seus ouvidos. - Bom como punição pelo que me fez passar você irá limpar toda casa sozinho, e olha que ela não é pequena. Tem dois andares, quatro quartos, três banheiros, duas salas, uma cozinha, um quintal, uma piscina e por fim mas menos importante a garagem. Então se eu fosse você eu já teria começado faz tempo.

\- Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Olha o tamanho dessa casa, nem em um dia eu estaria na metade dela!

\- Não como eu posso como eu já fiz. Acha que é fácil assim ser perdoado? Que é só estalar os dedos ganhando tudo que quiser achando que é Thanos? Então você está muito bem enganado viu. - Myungjun sai aos murmúrios da sala deixando para trás um Minhyuk com a boca aberta indignado por ter que limpar aquela casa considerável grande sem a ajuda de ninguém. Minhyuk não lembrava de seu irmão ter toda essas condições financeiras para tal casa.

[...]

Moonbin agora estava na casa de Jinwoo, com seus dois filhos e seu único sobrinho que não estavam entendiam nada que estava acontecendo. 

\- Papai por que a omma não veio com a gente também? - Perguntava Eunwoo a seu pai apoiando suas mãozinhas na barra de sua camiseta.

Moonbin que estava imerso em seus pensamentos com a volta de Minhyuk responde levemente assustado por ter sido "acordado" repentinamente por seu filho mais velho.

\- P-porque ele teve que ir resolver uns probleminhas que apareceram filho, mas logo ele estara aqui novamente. - O mesmo da um beijo em sua testa logo fazendo carinho em seus cabelos escuros como a noite.

\- Mas eu quero a omma... - Eunwoo fazia manha, chorarando logo em seguida. Pegando-o no colo Moonbin o balançava suavemente, tentando o acalma-lo.

\- Calma não chore, daqui a pouco ele estará aqui conosco. - As vezes Moonbin se preocupava com Eunwoo ser tão apegado a Myungjun, isso pode ser um problema mais para frente.

\- Tio vamos continuar a fazer o bolo! - Minwo grita todo animado junto a Sanha que pulava de um lado para o outro. "Tenho certeza que está tão eufórico assim só por causa que é doce né Sanha?" Perguntava logo tendo a confirmação em seus pensamentos.

[...]

Bolo na mesa e pronto para comer, só faltava dar 14hs e então a pessoa para quem fizeram o bolo chegar. Moonbin e Myungjun não sabia o que iriam fazer para falar a Jinwoo sobre Minhyuk, então resolveram que iria ficar assim por enquanto e que aos poucos eles iam contando um sobre o outro para cada um. 

Ouviram um som de chave no trinco da porta logo se revelando um Jinwoo todo descabelado, com sua bolsa atravessada em seu corpo é um dos botões de sua camisa social aberta deixando um pouco de seu peito a mostra. 

\- Papai! - Corre até o mesmo pulando em seu colo fazendo-o se desequilibrar mas logo recuperando seu equilíbrio novamente. - Eu senti sua falta papai. - Com um sorriso no rosto abraça seu pescoço, quase que o matando estrangulado.

\- Eu também senti a sua pequeno. - Sorri abraçando seu filho mais forte ainda. 

Moonbin e Myungjun viam aquela cena tão carinhosamente ao lado de seus próprios filhos, mas por outro lado cada um dos dois estavam suando frio de tanta tensão e pavor que sentiam em seus corpos.

\- Papai olha só o que nós fizemos para você! - Pula de seu colo indo diretamente para a mesa onde habitava o bolo de chocolate - Um bolo de chocolate!

\- Oh sério?! Fizeram-me um bolo sem nem ser meu aniversario! Obrigado, deve estar uma delícia. - Fala sorrindo para a pequena surpresa em cima de sua mesa de jantar. - Oi hyungs, como foi o dia? - Abraça cada um.

\- N-normal, não teve nada d-demais, foi até que bem tranquilo. - Moonbin fala gaguejando e sorrindo no final da sua fala, deixando um Jinwoo desconfiado já que Moonbin não era de gaguejar.

\- Você tem certeza disso? Não é o que está parecendo... Você está meio... Estranho? - Pergunta com um toque de preocupação na voz. Se Minwo tinha aprontado alguma ele tinha o direito de saber.

\- Tenho sim, certeza absoluta. Fomos apenas no mercado já que faltava alguns ingredientes para o bolo. Falando nele por não o experimentamos? Faz tempo que os meninos queriam devora-lo, arriscaram até passar o dedo escondido nele. - Empurra o mesmo para mais perto da mesa, afim dele cortar o bolo.

\- Verdade, Sanha já estava quase para avançar nele de tão apetitoso que aparenta estar. Melhor cortamos ele agora. - Myungjun vai na onda de Moonbin. 

\- Ok... - Desconfiadamente Jinwoo aceita. "As vezes só é coisa da minha cabeça".

\- Quero um pedaço bem grande! - exclamava com alegria Sanha.

\- Não Sanha nem pense que irá comer tudo isso, depois você passa mal aí eu quero ver. E outra quando você ingere muito açúcar você vira um serelepe em pessoa, nem eu nem seu pai conseguimos te parar. - Como uma verdadeira mãe Myungjun fala para seu filho que fica de cara emburrada para si - E não adianta fazer essa cara.

E assim o tempo foi passando, dado o horário da sua saída Myungjun e Moonbin já se despediam de Jinwoo e Minwo. 

\- Tchau hyungs, e obrigado pelo bolo, estava realmente uma delícia! Tchau meninos! - Da um beijo e um abraço em cada um.

\- Tchau Woonie-hyung e Sannie-hyung, tchau titios! - Acenava para cada um no colo de seu pai que fazia o mesmo com sua mão.

[...]

A família Kim já estavam a caminho de casa, mas antes Moonbin e Myungjun precisavam contar que o tio deles estava lá, e mais, eles não podiam contar nada sobre Jinwoo e Minwo para o tio. Nem mesmo podiam contar para Jinwoo e Minwo sobre Minhyuk.

Moonbin parou no farol vermelho olhando para o lado encontrando o olhar do mais velho sobre o seu, como se estivesse perguntando "Nós contamos agora?", logo recebendo uma confirmação com a cabeça vindo de si.

\- Então meninos eu e seu pai precisamos falar com vocês sobre algo muito sério é importante, então peço que prestem bastante atenção em mim. - Myungjun começa a falar virando um pouco de seu corpo para trás apenas para ver suas crianças com olhares curiosos voltado a si - Sabe o tio de vocês? - Myungjun falava nervoso.

\- O titio Jinwoo? - Pergunta Sanha para o mesmo tombando sua cabecinha para o lado.

\- Não, o tio Minhyuk. Sabe o qual eu sempre falo dele para você? Que ele é o meu irmão mais novo. Bom Sanha você ainda não chegou a conhecê-lo, mas Eunwoo provavelmente deve se lembrar dele, certo Eunwoo?

\- Ah eu lembro! Eu gostava de puxar os cabelos dele, era divertido. - Exclama Eunwoo feliz em sua cadeirinha. 

\- Não lembro nem o que comi ontem papai, então como posso me lembrar do que você disse sobre ele?... 

Com a fala do filho mais novo Myungjun abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse se perguntado onde foi que errou em educar Sanha. Um riso ao seu lado foi ouvido.

\- Do que você está rindo? Eu posso saber? - Pergunta para Moonbin que já tinha voltado a dirigir faz um tempo.

\- De nada, só da maneira como você está explicando para eles. - Solta mais uma vez algumas risadas, deixando o mais velho irritado.

\- Então explica você sabe tudo, vai lá vai. - Com os braços cruzados e um bico nos lábios vira para frente de mal homor - Palhaço, depois vem me pedir alguma coisa, vai ver o que vou dar. - Resmungava baixinho, sendo audível apenas para Moonbin que sorria feito um bobo com a birra do noivo.

Depois de tudo explicado para as crianças sobre seus tios, tirando o fato de que Moonbin não contou sobre o suposto caso entre Minhyuk e Jinwoo, eles não precisavan saber dessa parte. 

Enfim chegaram em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele dia corrido que tiveram. 

Eunwoo se lembrava perfeitamente de como era seu tio e sofreu muito quando o mesmo tinha ido embora, achava que nunca mais o veria, mas agora que ele estava de volta não largava de Minhyuk nem para assistir o desenho que era viciado. Minhyuk por outro lado não ligava do sobrinho ficar em sua cola o tempo todo, desde que este não puxasse seus lindos fios de cabelo recém pintados.

Sanha e Minhyuk também logo se entenderam, tramando peças em Myungjun sempre que podiam. Era óbvio que quando Minhyuk estava com Sanha ele se transformava em uma criança completa, e esquecia que era um adulto com um monte de coisas a serem resolvidas.

E assim se passou o resto do dia com Moonbin e Myungjun escondendo de Minhyuk um filho e um amante com quem teria passado a noite completamente bêbado.

Duas semanas depois

\- PAPAI! - Minwo gritou do seu quarto, fazendo Jinwoo sair correndo da cozinha onde cortava algumas frutas para o almoço.

Jinwoo correu mais rápido que o Flash desesperado, com medo de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com seu tesouro.

\- Min, tudo bem? Você caiu? Se machucou?! - Entrou no quarto do filho checando se seu filho estava bem, tocando da cabeça aos pés procurando por algum machucado, logo suavizando ao não encontrar nada.

\- Papai. - Sussurrou.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu fiz xixi na cama. - Envergonhado esconde a cabeça no peitoral do pai, sentindo seus cabelos serem afagados pelo mesmo, Jinwoo pega o filho no colo sem si importar se o pijama estava molhado de xixi.

\- Não tem problema filho, isso acontece uhn? Vemos não fique assim. Hmm, o que você acha de tomar um banho bem quentinho em? - Perguntou tentando animar Minwo que assenti rapidamente pulando no seu colo.

Carregou o menino até o banheiro e tirou as roupas molhadas do corpinho de Minwo. Abriu o registro do chuveiro, colocando em uma temperatura morna para o pequeno que pegava seus brinquedos que brincava durante o banho.

Depois de muitas espumas jogadas em seu corpo, Jinwoo enrolou o filho na toalha do homem aranha, e o colocou em sua nuca, ouvido as risadas histéricas de Minwo. 

\- Eu vou cair, eu vou cair! - A criança gritava, quando Jinwoo começou a se movimentar. 

Chegado em seu quarto Minwo foi posto no chão, enchido de beijinhos de seu papai babão.

\- Que roupa vai querer vestir? 

\- A que o titio me deu. 

\- Qual delas...? - Questionava olhando para o mini guarda-roupa de Minwo. A maioria de suas roupas eram de presente do seu tio Moonbin. 

\- A du homem formiga! - Pulou. Jinwoo riu da criança. Minwo gostava muito dos Avengers, e sempre que laçava algo novo fazia de tudo para ganhar oque queria.

Já vestido Minwo começou a correr pelo apartamento, com seu pai logo atrás de si.

\- AHH EU VOU TE PEGAR!

\- AHHH SOCORRO! - Depois de muita correria Jinwoo finalmente consegue pegar Minwo no colo jogando-o na cama, provocando os gritos da criança de felicidade.

\- Papai eu to cum fomi...- Cessou as risadas colocando as mãozinhas na barriga.

\- Então vamos comer, hoje fiz sua comida favorita! Mesmo que eu não seja muito bom na cozinha tenho que saber fazer oque você mais gosta não é mesmo?

\- EBAAA!!! - Pula no colo do mais velho.

Na manhã seguinte

\- Pai, eu não quero ir. Estou com medo. - Chorou no colo do Park mais velho, rodeando o pescoço do mesmo com os bracinhos pequenos - Não quero ficar longe de você, eu vou ficar sozinho!

\- Minwo mas você tem que ir! Fará amiguinhos tão rápido que nem irá perceber eles a sua volta. - Afagava suas costas com carinho. Era de partir o coração ver o filho nesse estado. Se pudesse Jinwoo ficaria com o filho para sempre, e nunca o mandaria para a escolinha. Mas nem tudo é oque queremos, e Myungjun estava certo, Minwo precisava ir para escolinha e conhecer pessoas da sua idade.

\- NÃO! Eu não quero! - Chorava mais alto agora. Se agarrava ainda mais ao mesmo. Jinwoo apenas o apertou mais forte. "Eu realmente preciso fazer isso?". Pensou, não gostando de ver seu tesouro chorar.

\- Eu prometo que eu volto para te buscar, e então poderemos assistir seu desenho favorito o tempo que quiser, o que acha? - Jinwoo prometeu para a criança que aos poucos ia se acalmando.

\- Prometi? - Levantou o dedinho para o mais velho.

Park suspirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Prometo! - Cruzou seu dedinho com o do filho, logo colando os polegares um no outro. - Agora vá, o papai já volta. - Secou pequenas lágrimas que haviam em seus olhinhos. Minwo fungou e se separou do corpo de seu pai, sendo colocado no chão em seguida.

Jinwoo deu um beijo na testa de Minwo, sendo abraçado pelo mesmo, para então virar de costas e sai andando para o portão da escolinha. Mas sem antes de virar e encarar o pai com os olhos vermelhinhos por conta do choro, e acenar com a mãozinha.

Depois do primeiro dia de aula, Minwo não chorava mais para ir a escola, parecia que tinha gostado da mesma. E como prometido papai Jinwoo cumpriu com a promessa a assistiu seu desenho favorito até o amanhecer, indo para o trabalho com uma olheira bem funda por sinal.

Jinwoo sentia que Minwo estava crescendo, ficando mais e mais parecido com seu outro pai. Isso o deixava preocupado, saber que Minwo perguntaria a ele em alguma hora sobre Minhyuk o deixava preocupado. Certo, ele já sabia que tinha mais um papai, mas não sabia onde o mesmo estava, não sabia como ele era, afinal nem mesmo olhou uma única foto sua.

Enquanto Minwo passava longe de si, Jinwoo aproveitava para arrumar a casa e corrigia algumas provas e trabalhos de seus alunos. Tinha que se distrair com alguma coisa. Mas nunca deixava de esquecer o sorriso do filho quando ia lhes buscar na escola, e vem correndo como um foguete em sua direção, para contar tudo sobre seu dia.

\- Papai? - Chamou o mesmo, com a cabeça baixa balançando os pezinhos no ar.

\- Fala meu amor. - Vira na direção do filho que estava sentado na bancada da cozinha.

\- Hoje na escola, o professor falou que todos viemos da barriguinha de nossa mãe com a ajuda de nosso pai. - Falava envergonhado. - Sei que vim da sua barriga, mas com a ajuda de quem? 

Jinwoo engoliu em seco.

\- L-lembra q-quando conversamos e eu tinha falado do seu outro papai? Então foi com a ajuda dele. Mas alguma coisa? - Pergunta já querendo encerrar o assunto por ali.

Minwo faz uma careta confusa.

\- Mas por que eu nunca o vi papai? 

Jinwoo não sabia oque responder e muito menos como reagir. Gostaria de dizer a Minwo que era tudo uma brincadeira, que não tem outro papai e que ele apenas tinha brotado dentro de si, como um sementinha. Mas seu filho parecia ter certeza que teriam duas pessoas envolvidas no seu nascimento.

\- Por que ele não esta aqui, meu amor. - Respondeu a verdade mais crua e nua para si.

\- E onde ele está papai? - Com um olhar triste perguntou ao mesmo. 

\- Não sei...- Respondeu mais triste que o próprio filho. Minwo não merecia passar por aquilo, era apenas uma criança descobrindo a vida. 

\- Será que ele não gosta de mim e por isso que foi embora? - Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

\- Não! Claro que não! Ele te ama, e muito...- Ao ver que Minwo chorava, Jinwoo o pega no colo rapidamente sem mais nem menos. - Não pense nessas coisas, por favor.

\- Então por que? Por que ele nos deixou sozinhos, papai? Por que meus amigos tem uma mãe e um pai, e eu não? - Esse foi o esgotamento para Jinwoo, chorando então junto ao filho em seus breços, com a cabeça deitada no seu ombro direito.

Ele sabia. Jinwoo sabia que estava perto disso acontecer. Mas não sabia que iria ser tão doloroso quanto esta sendo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso ok? Estou aqui, não estou? - Abraça o pequeno deixando um beijo castro em sua cabeça, - E nunca vou te abandonar. Seu outro papai volta logo!

\- Tem certeza? - Passava a costa da mão nos olhinhos enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Tenho. - Jinwoo não poderia garantir que tinha certeza de tudo, mas não deixaria seu filho abalado por nada.

\- Qual o nome dele?! - Minwo parecia mais animado, sorrindo levemente para seu pai.

\- O nome dele é Minhyuk, Kim Minhyuk. - Contou para Minwo, colocando-o novamente em cima da bancada.

\- Ele tem um nome bonito papai. - Abriu um sorriso cativante, nada parecido com o seu, afinal apenas Minhyuk tinha covinhas no sorriso. - Mal posso esperar para ver meu papai!

Toda essa história ainda vai mexer muito com Jinwoo, e só do mesmo pensar nisso já o magoava tanto.

[...]

\- Vamos logo! Estamos atrasados para escola! - Jinwoo colocou a mochilinha de Minwo nas costas, enquanto corria com o mesmo em seus braços. Ambos estavam com os cabelos despenteados e com a roupa toda amassada. Se duvidar Jinwoo tinha colocado cada pé com pares de meias diferentes em Minwo, talvez até tenha vestido sua camiseta ao contrário.

Acontece que Jinwoo esqueceu de ligar o despertador ontem à noite, acordando pela manhã vinte minutos atrasado.

\- Mais tarde eu venho te buscar tudo bem? - Jinwoo disse ao filho dando vários beijinhos em seu rosto. - Agora vá! - Recebe um abraço junto de um beijo de Minwo antes de acenar, e correr para dentro daquela escola cheia de corredores, dos quais se perdia facilmente.

Mal sabia Jinwoo quem passaria por aqueles corredores em breve...

Continua?

✅ Capítulo Revisado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


	3. Três

"- Mais tarde eu venho te buscar tudo bem? - Jinwoo disse ao filho dando vários beijinhos no seu rosto. - Agora vá! - Receba um abraço junto com um beijo de Minwo antes de ativar e corra para a escola cheia de corredores, dos quais se perderá facilmente.

Mal sabia Jinwoo quem passaria por aqueles corredores em breve..."

\- Como foi na escola, meu amor? - Jinwoo questionou Minwo, segurando na mão da criança. Caminhando lado a lado até o carro polo escuro de Jinwoo. Minwo não respondeu a pergunta que havia sido feita pelo pai, deixando o mesmo com preocupações bem visíveis no seu olhar. Seu filho nunca foi muito falador, acabou puxando sua timidez, mas toda vez voltava extremamente alegre da escola, contando toda sua experiência que teve na escola à Jinwoo.

Percebendo que seria mais um dos dia raros de Minwo tristonho, Jinwoo o pega no colo sem seus protestos de ser carregado pelo mais velho até o carro. O Park mais velho abriu a porta do carro, colocando logo em seguida seu filho na sua cadeirinha, deixando um beijo castro na sua cabeça. Jinwoo caminhou até o banco do motorista logo partindo do local de onde estavam até a sua casa, deixando um suspiro escapar de sua boca durante o processo. Não gostava de dias como esses que aconteciam com seu pequeno, principalmente quando o mesmo nem sempre compartilha o real motivo da sua tristeza com sigo.

\- Min, querido. - Chamou a atenção do filho. Quebrando o silêncio que se instalou o percurso todo até o prédio que moravam. Olhando para o mesmo através do retrovisor do carro Jinwoo ainda insiste com suas perguntas. - Não vai contar para mim o que o deixou para baixo? Nem por que você não correu para me abraçar hoje? - Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. - Houve alguma coisa na escola?

Na mosca.

Jinwoo acertou em cheio, bem no centro da ferida. 

Desviando o olhar Minwo tentava esconder seus olhinhos que se encheram de lágrimas. Mas com o olhar de águia do papai Jinwoo, ele percebeu que se formavam pequenas gotículas de água nos olhinhos de seu filho. Rapidamente o Park solta seu cinto de segurança pulando para o banco de trás se sentando ao lado do mini Park de quatro anos, com o rosto virado para o lado oposto do de seu pai impedindo o mesmo do ver suas lágrimas, Jinwoo se aproxima e resolve soltar o cinto de segurança da cadeirinha, trazendo para si o pequeno corpo de Minwo para seu colo.

\- Filho por favor me diz o que esta acontecendo! Estou começando a ficar preocupado com você... O que aconteceu? Conte-me. - Minwo fungou agarrando a camiseta do pai.

\- Os alunos da minha escola falaram que o papai Minhyuk é como o coelhinho da Páscoa ou como o Papai Noel. - Murmurou com o narizinho escorrendo.

\- Um coelho ou um gordinho de barba branca? - Diz de uma maneira divertida tentando alegrar pelo menos um pouquinho seu filho. Sem sucesso não ganhou um único sorriso do mesmo.

\- Falaram que ele não existe... Porque nunca o viram... - Disse antes de descer lágrimas grossas dos pequenos olhinhos do Min. Jinwoo deu um aperto forte no mesmo. Era muito triste ouvir o que veio da boca do filho, não queria que o pequeno Park se sentisse assim. - Eu não quero mais voltar para lá papai! - Soluçou alto, sentido os braços do pai o abraçar ainda mais forte. - Eles falam mal de você e do papai Minhyuk. Eles me chamam de mentiroso, me empurram nos corredores, me batem, pegam minha comida e jogam meu material no lixo! Eles não gostam de mim! Eles me odeiam! - Despejou para Jinwoo tudo o que era guardado por tanto tempo, chorando como não chorava há muito tempo atrás.

Minwo estava cansado disso tudo. Dia após o dia ele tinha que suportar as agressões tanto física quanto verbal contra ele. Viviam o chamando de mentiroso e o desmereciam por viver apenas com seu pai. 

Minwo tentava ao máximo proteger seus pais. Mas ele era apenas uma criança, e não conseguia fazer nada sobre! Ele só não conseguia entender o por que das outras crianças simplesmente não aceitarem o que ele diz? Por que que caçoam dele? Ele só queria que seu papai Minhyuk aparecesse, assim poderia provar que ele existe sim, e que não estava sendo um mentiroso!

Jinwoo tenta com todas as suas forças segurar o choro. O jeito que seu filho falava, sua voz saia tão desesperadora, clamava por amparo e ajuda. O que essas crianças fizeram com seu filho?!

\- Por favor, papai não me leva para aquela escola novamente, eu não quero mais ir!

\- Tudo bem meu amor, está tudo bem, você está comigo agora certo? - Sussurrava enquanto beijava o rostinho de Minwo. - Agora estou aqui, nada vai acontecer com você ouviu? Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém encostar um dedo em você. - Lágrimas finas escorreram de seus olhos. Minwo soluçava baixinho, enquanto enrola os cabelos do pai com os dedinhos, como na maioria das vezes que fazia quando era menor.

\- Eu te amo papai! - Ditou contra o pescoço e a clavícula de Jinwoo.

\- Eu também te amo, muito mesmo. Você é o motivo do meu viver, se você não estivesse aqui, nem sei o que seria de mim. - Jinwoo disse ao filho que aos poucos ia se acalmando.

\- Eu não quero viver em um mundo onde o papai não vá estar... - Respondeu ao mais velho dali. - Promete que você não irá viajar que nem o papai Minhyuk? Promete que ficará comigo para sempre? E nunca me abandonar? - Perguntou surpreendendo a Jinwoo.

\- P-prometo, você sempre irá viajar com o papai, onde eu for você também irá. Eu empre estarei com você, até mesmo em seus sonhos. Eu serei seu herói no momento mais preciso. Sempre estarei lá por você.

\- Eu te amo tanto papai! - Abraça o mais velho pelo pescoço deixando o mesmo com falta de ar, mas que logo foi retribuído ao mesmo nível, talvez só um pouco mais apertado da parte de Jinwoo.

\- Agora o que você acha de tomar um sorvete? Hã?

No mesmo instante um grande sorriso foi aberto com a proposta que o pai havia feito, por um Minwo totalmente de volta ao que era antes. Nem parecia o garotinho que há alguns minutos atrás estava chorando desesperadamente no colo do seu pai como um verdadeiro bebê.

\- Eu aceito!

[...]

\- Papai o que você está fazendo? - Pergunta entrando lentamente pela porta do banheiro e ficando ao lado da perna de Jinwoo.

\- Estou fazendo a barba. - Passava a usar gilete em sua bochecha.

\- Eu também quero fazer! - Começou a pular animadamente ao lado do pai.

\- Hmm, deixe-me ver... - Segurando o queixo do pequeno Minwo, Jinwoo analisa o mesmo, olha para cima, para baixo, para um lado e para o outro. - Pelo que estou vendo você esta totalmente livre de qualquer barba. Pelo menos por agora! - Risos baixos foram ouvidos. 

\- Aw... Queria tanto que eu tivesse... - Sua alegria havia murchando. - Gostaria de saber qual era a sensação de ter barba e de fazer a mesma.

\- Não fica assim, um dia você irá ter! - Bagunçou os pequenos fios de cabelo de Minwo. 

Ti... Ti... Ti...

O som do micro-ondas foi ouvido de dentro da cozinha, logo chamando a atenção de Jinwoo. Mais cedo o mesmo havia colocado o leite do achocolatado de Minwo para esquentar.

\- Fique aqui, papai já volta. Não pense em fazer nenhuma das suas maluquices hein! - Disse ao pequeno antes de deixar o banheiro.

Jinwoo caminha em direção a cozinha, ia terminar de fazer o café da manhã para ele e para o seu bebê. 

Já por outro lado, o Minwo achou interessante o objeto metálico. Então, Minwo subiu no banquinho, que Jinwoo colocou lá para o filho alcançar a pia para escovar os dentes ou lavar as mãos, pegou a gilete e aproximou-a do seu rosto delicado a levemente passou-a pelo mesmo.

\- PAPAI! - Gritava pelo pai. O som de Minwo pareceu muito mais importante do que os seus afazeres no momento. 

Correndo até onde o som do grito do filho era ouvido, Jinwoo chama pelo mesmo estranho o fato do silêncio que havia se estabelecido no local. 

Ao chegar no banheiro Jinwoo se depara com Minwo segurando em uma de suas mãos a gilete que há minutos atrás estava usando, fazendo com que seu coração fosse a milhões por hora. Um corte e não pararia mais de sangrar, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse com o rosto perfeito do filho.

\- Papai! Olha o que eu sei faz-

\- MINWO SOLTA ISSO AGORA! - O grito estridente de Jinwoo acabou por assustando a criança fazendo-se então com que o pequeno passasse acidentalmente a gilete em sua bochecha.

\- Ah! - O corte foi profundo e não parava de sair de sangue, e o choro alto de Minwo também não colaborou na adrenalina que se passava no corpo inteiro de Jinwoo por ver seu Minwo derramando cada vez mais sangue sem parar no chão do banheiro.

O sangue avermelhado começou a espalhar-se por toda que era parte. Jinwoo ainda permanecia parado na porta do banheiro, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, tinha entrado em estado de choque. Quando ele viu que o filho estava para cair do banquinho por causa do desequilíbrio correu imediatamente até o pequeno corpo antes que o mesmo colidice com o chão.

\- O que eu disse sobre não aprontar nada enquanto eu não estava aqui?! Por que você me desobedeceu?! - Pergunta de forma rude para Minwo que estava aos prantos. Sua bochecha parecia que ardia tanto! Mas Jinwoo de certa forma não sabia o que fazer, não era médico e muito menos sabia sobre a área da medicina, mas também nunca havia passado nada parecido com o Minwo. - Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer isso? Hum?

Pegando um lenço umedecido na parte superior da pia e colocando sobre o corte, correu rapidamente para o hospital mais próximo da sua casa. Esquecendo até mesmo que tinha carro, e que talvez com ele seria mais rápido para chegar no hospital ao invés de sair correndo no meio das pessoas, desviando-se de algumas e esbarrando em outras, mas logo tratando de se desculpar enquanto corria o mais rápido que conseguia. As pessoas que viam a cena logo ficavam aterrorizadas, já que não era todo dia ou algo normal de ver pai e filho ensanguentados correndo pelas ruas.

\- Papai tá doendo muito! - O choro ia cada vez mais se intensificando.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Já estamos quase chegando. Falta pouco. - Corria o mais rápido possível até a entrada do pronto socorro. Até que finalmente chegou. - ALGUÉM! POR FAVOR! ME AJUDEM, MEU FILHO ESTÁ SANGRANDO! - O grito assustou todos que passam. Sejam eles médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes. Uma equipe de médicos corria em direção a eles com uma maca.

\- Coloque-o aqui. Vamos cuidar dele. - Um médico indica Jinwoo onde colocar o pequeno corpo de Minwo.

Jinwoo imediatamente fez o que lhe foi pedido e com uma dor no coração colocou o corpinho de Minwo na maca, caminhando junto a equipe até o momento que eles o parassem com a proibição de sua entrada.

Desde o momento em que levaram Minwo se passaram trinta e cinco minutinhos, e nada de notícias dele. Jinwoo por outro lado já não aguentava mais esperar, e olhava para seu relógio de pulso sem parar. Os trinta e cinco minutos que se passou eram como se fossem horas para si. Queria porque queria saber se estava tudo bem com seu único filhote. Sua única razão de vida. Seu tesouro. Jinwoo se culpava eternamente por não ter percebido que Minwo como qualquer outra criança iria contradizer suas palavras e aprontar de alguma forma, ocasionando o ocorrido de agora.

Autora off

[...]

Jinwoo on

Ligação on

\- Mas e então está tudo bem com ele?

\- Ainda não recebi notícias, e isso está me matando. Eu tinha visto que foi um corte pequeno e profundo porque não parava de forma alguma de sair sangue. Mas eu esperava que os médicos apenas colocassem alguns pontos para fechar, mas eu já estou aqui faz uma hora e meia. E não aguento mais! Eu quero ver ele!

\- Calma Jinwoo. Você tem que se calmar! Estou ficando preocupado também! Você quer que eu vou até aí?

\- Não. Não precisa... Preciso desligar... O médico está vindo, finalmente!

\- Vai lá então! Qualquer coisa você me liga, não vou sair de perto do celular.

\- De notícias quando puder. Tchau Jinwoo.

\- Obrigado Mj-hyung, tchau.

\- Tchau. E não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. Lembre-se de se acalmar!

\- Okay.

Ligação off

Desligo o celular e logo a visto que o médico estava poucos centímetros longe de mim. Me levanto da cadeira onde estava sentado com o coração já a mil. Eu realmente não aguentava mais esperar. Eu nunca mais quero passar por essa emoção novamente.

\- Sr. Park? - Pergunta vindo até mim. - Eu sou o Dr. Boo Yongjoo, você poderia vir comigo até a ala infantil?

\- Oh sim, claro! Mas aconteceu alguma coisa com meu filho? - Pergunto já me desesperando de novo.

\- Não aconteceu nada com seu filho. Ele está bem, é um menino muito forte. - Sorriu fazendo com que eu também abrisse um leve sorriso. - No entanto ele levou seis pontos por conta do corte, e no máximo dentro de uma semana ele logo poderá tira-lós, alguns até mesmo caíram sozinhos. Só tivemos uma pequena complicação por causa da perda de sangue então tivemos que colocar um acesso em si para ele tomar o sulfato ferroso de 500 ml direto pela veia. Mas não há nada com que se preocupar, agora ele só esta tomando soro. - Disse abrindo uma porta me dando passagem para entrar primeiro, provavelmente era onde estava meu pequeno Minwo.

Entro dentro do quarto me deparando com um pequeno corpo deitado na cama, com um curativo de tubarão na sua bochecha esquerda e um soro injetado no seu bracinho direito. Seus olhinhos inchados por conta do choro estavam fechados provavelmente por causa da anestesia, e sua respiração estava tão suave e tranquila.

\- Ele já poderá receber alta amanhã. Por hoje ele só irá ficar de observação apenas para ter certeza de que tudo esteja realmente bem. - Após ouvir isso, sem mais nem menos abraço o Dr. Boo Yongjoo sem perceber, surpreendendo até mesmo ele. Mas logo sou retribuído, mesmo que eu esteja sujando suas roupas e seu perfeito jaleco branco com o sangue do Minwo que estava nas minhas roupas.

\- Muito obrigado Dr. Boo você salvou a vida do meu menininho! - Exclamo.

\- Não há o que agradecer. Esse é meu trabalho afinal. Eu salvo vidas. - Dito isso ele deixa o quarto deixando apenas eu e Minwo no mesmo.

Me aproximo da cama admirando aquele serzinho que jamais me arrependerei de ter feito por toda a minha vida. Percebo que seus olhinhos estão se abrindo lentamente. 

\- Oi filhão! Como está se sentindo? Está com alguma dor? Quer alguma coisa? - Começo a me preocupar fazendo-lhe um monte de perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não papai... Eu estou bem... Me sinto apenas cansado... E... Talvez me sinto um pouco molenga... - Solta a risadinha mais gostosa de se ouvir, acabo por rir junto de si. - Papai... Me desculpa de ter te... Desobedecido... Por minha culpa o senhor ficou preocupado todo esse tempo... - Diz cabisbaixo, e logo vejo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Não. Não. Não se desculpe Minwo. A culpa não foi sua culpa, e sim minha. Se eu não tivesse deixado uma criança como você sozinho nada disso teria acontecido... Eu fui o irresponsável... - "Talvez eu seja um péssimo pai" - Me desculpe por isso filho... Nunca vou me perdoar por ter acontecido isso com você... - Começo a chorar sem parar na sua frente. Eu sou realmente um péssimo pai, não consigo nem segurar minhas próprias lágrimas na sua frente, fiz com que ele chorasse junto comigo também.

E ali estava nós dois, pai e filho chorando como se não houvesse amanhã. Um se culpando pelo o que tinham feito.

[...]

Ligação on

\- Mas ele já está melhor mesmo? Eu acho cedo demais meu sobrinho receber alta.

\- Sim hyung ele está bem. O médico disse que está tudo bem para ele receber alta, e Minwo também já está animado para voltar para casa. Disse que está com saudades dos meninos, e que quer brincar logo com eles.

\- Aí. Aí. Crianças tem muita energia, por hoje já deu, não aguento mais fazer nada. Tudo o que preciso nesse momento é de uma cama.

\- Eu também preciso de uma.

\- Eunwoo e Sanha estão na fase que só querem a atenção para eles, principalmente Eunwoo, ele é tão manhoso e fica sempre na minha cola me pedindo colo. E isso é tão cansativo que da vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco e nunca mais sair. Moonbin por sua vez já enfiou, mas foi porque tropeçou em um dos brinquedos que Sanha deixou espalhado no quintal mesmo. Mas e aí. Como vai ser? Meu sobrinho poderá ir para à escola? Ou terá que esperar alguns dias?

\- Eu te entendo hyung. Mas em fim. Ele vai poder ir para escola sim, terei que trocar seu curativo todos os dias. Alguns pontos também podem até cair sozinhos.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Como perdeu muito sangue Minwo também vai ter que comer o dobro do que já comia, só para recompor o sangue perdido, mesmo que ele tenha tomado sulfato ferrosos e soro pela veia.

\- Meu sobrinho vai ficar gordinho?!

\- Claro que não! Ficou doido foi hyung? Mas e se ele ficasse, qual o problema com isso?

\- Nenhum. Eu apenas quero que ele tenha uma saúde saudável. E outra, respeito com os mais velho é bom tá?

\- Tão dramático...

\- Menos, bem menos Jinwoo. Tenho que ir, Moonbin chegou com as crianças da escola agora. E você sabe como eles chegam todos famintos. Se deixar comem a primeira coisa que verem, como Sanha outro dia que estava com um pedaço do papel da conta da luz na boca. Os bichinhos não tem juízo quando estão com fome, isso é realmente inacreditável.

\- Sim eu sei. Minwo chega assim também em casa. Uma vez eu peguei ele mordendo o controle da televisão da sala, eu não sabia se era meu filho ou um cachorro.

\- Meu Deus. Bom deixe-me desligar, e não esquece de mandar beijos para Minwo.

\- Deixe comigo, não esquecerei. Tchau Mj-hyung.

\- Tchau JinJin.

Ligação off

\- Filhão sabe quem te mandou um beijo? - Pergunto entrando no quarto.

\- Quem?! Quem?! - Questiona animado.

\- Seu tio Myungjun. - Exclamo feliz, mas logo percebo o rostinho desanimado do mesmo. - O que foi? Não ficou feliz? - Perguntou sem entender.

\- Eu achava que tinha sido o papai Minhyuk... - Diz com um bico. Eu realmente não esperava por essa resposta. E meu coração vai a acelerar novamente, porque eu não sabia o que responder para o mesmo.

\- F-f ica assim não filhote, eu estou aqui. - Digo o abraçando.

\- Mas eu também queria que o papai Minhyuk estivesse aqui. - Lágrimas caiam sobre seu rosto que logo são secas pelos meu dedos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui... - De certa forma eu também queria que Park Minhyuk estivesse aqui. Se assim era uma das únicas maneiras de ver o sorriso de Minwo, então... Eu também queria que Park Minhyuk estivesse aqui...

Continua?...

Capítulo Revisado ✅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por terem lido. Até a próxima!


End file.
